


Need Not

by celli



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: "Mother's love is peace. It need not be acquired, it need not be deserved." --Erich Fromm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Not

**Author's Note:**

> For catwalksalone's "It's Okay to Say I Love You" Fest. Thanks to brightknightie for the brainstorming!

“No,” Tessa said, shaking her head. “Too much light on it from the window, I think. It should go back—“

“Let me guess. Back to where it started.” Richie stood next to the statue, his hands on his hips, and mopped at his forehead with his everpresent bandanna.

Tessa smiled at him. “Do you mind? And perhaps the shield in front of the window?”

“The super heavy one? You betcha.”

She laughed and crossed the room to hug him. “Oh, I love you.”

Richie stiffened and leaned away from her.

Tessa backed away. “What?” she asked, trying not to sound surprised and hurt.

“I’m already, you know, helping with things.” Richie stuffed his hands in his pockets, which put his shoulders nearly level with his ears. “You don’t have to say stuff.”

Tessa’s heart simply broke. “Richie.”

“Never mind,” Richie said, starting to inch backwards. “Let’s just—“

Tessa took his face in her hands, waiting until he looked at her. “Richie. I wouldn’t say that to get you to do things for me. I’m not—I don’t manipulate people like that. I love you.”

Richie squeezed his eyes shut tight, but a tear trickled out and down his cheek.

“I love you,” Tessa said again, and this time Richie let her put her arms around him.


End file.
